


Christmas at the Manor

by MelodyLepetit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyLepetit/pseuds/MelodyLepetit
Summary: Lucius and Narcissa insist that Draco bring his significant other home for the Holidays.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Christmas at the Manor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nutmeg44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutmeg44/gifts).



> Written for Nutmeg_44 for Smutty Claus 2017 over on livejournal 
> 
> Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns anything familiar to you, no money is being made from this work 
> 
> Thank you as always to my lovely team of betas. Thank you also to the Mods for running such a fantastic fest and of course to JK Rowling for writing the canon.

_Christmas Eve_

Draco paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. “Where is she? We need to be at the Manor in ten minutes.”

“Don’t worry so much, she’ll be here. You know how hung up she can get when she visits her parents,” Blaise replied from the sofa where he lounged watching his lover pace. 

“I want us to make a good impression! I need them to accept us."

The floo flared green at that moment and a beautiful red-haired witch stepped through. 

Brushing the soot from her robes Ginny looked upon the scene frozen in front of her and let out a soft chuckle. 

"Draco, love, worrying again? You'll wear a hole in the rug." She opened her arms and wrapped them around the blond as he swiftly moved into her embrace. 

The scent of her overwhelmed his senses as it always did and he took a deep calming breath. 

Looking over Draco's shoulder she motioned for Blaise to join them. The two of them hugged Draco between them giving him warmth and comfort until they felt the blond relax between them. 

"Sorry I was held up. Mum was putting the finishing touches on gifts for your parents." 

Pulling away from her lovers she removed five tiny packages from the pocket of her robe. Setting them on the table she took out her wand and cancelled the charm on them which reverted them to full size. 

"Are those what I think they are?" Draco asked. 

"By the shape and size, they appear to be Weasley jumpers," Blaise interjected. 

"Why are there five of them? How many people do your parents think you're seeing?" Draco looked aghast. 

"One each for you, two for your parents and one for me, you dolt." Ginny rolled her eyes and re-shrunk the gifts. "Now we should be going before we're late."

Draco reached out and grabbed both of their hands. "Thank you for doing this," he said before Apparating the trio out of their living room and into the entrance hall at Malfoy Manor.  
Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were waiting in the splendour of the west parlour at the appointed hour that their son and his paramour were scheduled to arrive. 

_Crack!_

"Well, that is probably them, although I have never heard our son Apparate so loudly before." 

Lucius looked up from the paper he was perusing at the sound of his wife's voice. 

"Perhaps his companion made him a bit clumsy? Apparating two people is, after all, a bit more difficult to manage than a solo apparition," he said. 

"Fox!" Narcissa called out. A soft pop was heard and a house-elf bowed deeply in front of her. "Please inform Draco and his companion that we are waiting for them here."

"Yes, Mistress!" The elf said before popping back out of the room. 

A short time later footsteps could be heard coming down the corridor and the door to the parlour opened. 

Blaise stepped through the door quickly followed by a lovely redhead. Finally, Draco entered the room. 

Narcissa rose from her seat and greeted Blaise with air kisses to both cheeks. "Mr Zabini, how nice it is to see you. Did Draco invite you for the holiday? He didn't give us any warning." She glanced at her son as she greeted the redhead, "Hello, you must be Draco's girlfriend, Ginevra, if I recall correctly from his Hogwarts years." More air kisses for Ginny and finally a hug for Draco. "It is so lovely of you to join us and to invite Blaise to stay, is his mother out of the country again?"

"Hello, Mother, Father." Draco inclined his head politely at Lucius who had put aside his paper and was watching the four of them with a calculating look in his eyes. 

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy, thank you so much for inviting us for Christmas. Where can I put our presents?" Ginny looked around the room looking for the Christmas tree. 

"We keep the Christmas Tree in the dining room as we usually open gifts over breakfast on Christmas morning," Lucius spoke up.

"Pippy!" Narcissa called. 

"Mother, I have something to tell you," Draco said. 

Another house-elf appeared with a pop. "Surely it can wait, Draco, until Pippy has gone." She turned to the elf, "We need an extra set of guest rooms made up for Mr Zabini please Pippy."

The elf bowed deeply. "Yes, Mistress."

"Come now, you three sit down. The elves have made some very delicious eggnog and supper will be served in an hour." 

"Mother, call Pippy back." Draco requested. 

"Whatever for, darling?" 

"We don't need an extra set of rooms for Blaise." Draco was trying to be delicate about this. 

"But I thought he was staying for Christmas?" Lucius asked. 

"You didn't have a separate room prepared for Ginny, did you?"

"Of course not, we thought the two of you would prefer to share a bed and we didn't want you sneaking around the Manor in the middle of the night. We aren't puritans you know," said Narcissa looking aghast. 

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Exactly mother, you wouldn't want Blaise sneaking around at night either."

Narcissa quickly glanced at her son, then at her husband and finally at the two guests sitting close together on the sofa. 

"Pippy!" Lucius called while his wife gaped at the three youngsters in shock. 

"Yes Master?" the elf squeaked. 

"We're going to need a bigger bed," Narcissa spoke up at last. "In Draco's suite, and no rooms for Mr Zabini after all."

"Yes, Mistress!" Pippy's eyes were wide as she popped back out of the parlour.

After a tense hour in the parlour, the five human occupants of the Manor went into the dining room for a scrumptious meal of pan-fried duck breast, celeriac puree and red wine sauce. 

The trio did not stay for drinks after dessert was served and instead retired to the suite of rooms reserved for Draco's use when he was in residence at the Manor. 

"That, was certainly interesting, not at all the reaction I expected," Ginny said as she shed her dress robes and sprawled on the chaise lounge in front of the roaring fire. 

Blaise and Draco were both undressing and so missed the heat in her gaze as it darted back and forth between them. 

"Do you think it would be terribly gauche of us to take advantage of that 'bigger bed' your mother so thoughtfully supplied us with?" She asked in a sultry voice as her hands started to wander up and down her body making quick work of her blouse and skirt revealing the silver and green lingerie she’d bought for Christmas for her two Slytherins. 

Two sets of eyes set upon her and the heat in them caused her nipples to harden and moisture to pool between her thighs. 

Draco motioned for her to join them standing at the foot of the bed and she graciously obliged. 

Blaise wrapped his arms around her from behind and his lips found her ear. Placing open-mouthed kisses from her ear to her collarbone his fingers made deft work of her remaining garments. The silk of her knickers hit the floor followed shortly by the thud of a belt buckle. 

Looking up the two of them saw Draco leaning against the bed, stroking his semi-hard cock. "Don't let me stop you," he smirked, "I was enjoying the show. Although Blaise does seem a bit overdressed to me."

Turning in his arms Ginny started undoing the buttons on Blaise's shirt, she kissed her way down his abdomen and soon his belt buckle joined Draco's on the floor. 

Smiling like a Cheshire cat Ginny backed up slowly without letting go of Blaise's hips. She was directly in front of Draco when she engulfed Blaise's cock in her mouth and pressed her core against Draco's still pumping hand. 

It didn't take long for him to get the message and he lined himself up and slid home into her tight, wet sheath. 

Ginny did all the work at first. Her enthusiastic bobbing over Blaise's cock rocked her body back and forth, impaling her again and again onto Draco's rock hard appendage. 

Draco wasn't content to be a passive participant and soon his hands were on her waist pulling her back onto his cock, his thrusts pushing her forward until she nearly gagged on Blaise's length. Over her back, Blaise reached for Draco and pulled his lips close for a punishing kiss. The three of them moved together climbing closer and closer to release. 

Blaise was the first to find it his hands tightening in Ginny's fiery locks and holding her close as jet after jet of cum exploded down her throat. 

Easing back from her mouth he reached down and quickly found her hot swollen clit amongst her curls and gave it just the right amount of swirling pressure to push her over the edge. 

She shouted their names over and over in an almost unintelligible litany of praise as her pussy milked Draco. With a sharp thrust and a groan, it was clear that all of them had reached completion. 

Blaise picked Ginny up before her legs could give out and carried her to the bed. He summoned a warm flannel from the en-suite and proceeded to clean them all of their mingled juices. 

Draco climbed into bed behind Ginny and spooned her while Blaise turned out the lights and banished the flannel. Finally, he climbed into bed and wrapped his long arms around his two lovers. Finally, complete the trio fell deeply asleep.

  
"Narcissa, what are we going to do?"

"About what dear?"

"About Draco! About not having perfect blond haired Malfoy grandchildren? Or how about the fact that he's got two lovers!"

"Oh, really Lucius, it's not that bad," she said quietly. 

The trio walked in and Ginny went straight for the tree. "Happy Christmas! I do hope you like them," she said as she handed out squashy packages to the four other occupants in the room. 

"Oh look, Lucius, we've been given Weasley jumpers!" Narcissa was delighted. 

Lucius looked as though he was about to faint when all the others pulled their jumpers over their heads. He just could not imagine wearing one and yet he couldn't insult Draco's girlfriend by refusing. 

Pulling his jumper over his head he looked at the smiling face of his now much-extended family. "Well, I suppose we're officially Weasleys now," he drawled, and charmed everyone's hair bright red. 

Fin.


End file.
